Within My Heart
by NatsuD45
Summary: BL Tsuna transferred schools and moved into the dorm since his father went overseas for work. He ends up meeting with the mischievous twins. Tsuna felt like he has met them before since they get alot so well. Kaoru seemed to have fallen for Tsuna on first sight. Hikaru wondered why Kaoru won't just be honest instead of doing his fake nice guy act.
1. Tranfer student

**Title : Within My Heart  
**

**Main Pairing : Tsuna x Kaoru  
**

**This is my crossover yaoi story.**

**Let me hear what you guys think**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Arent alike  
**

* * *

Kaoru woke to the sound of Hikaru voice. He peered one eye opened as his twin stood over shaking him.

"We're going to be late." Hikaru said, trying to wake his twin but didn't seem like it was helping much.

Kaoru usual was the one who always wakes up first, so when Hikaru got up he was surprised that Kaoru was still sleeping.

"Why are you still in bed?" The older twin asked.

"I had a strange dream." Kaoru said. But, I can't remember it."

"Anyway, get up, you already missed breakfast." Hikaru grumbled.

Kaoru opened his other eye and saw that his twin was already dressed in his school uniform. He was just finishing doing his tie and saw he was having trouble with it.

"Let me do it." Kaoru said as he slowly got out from his bed and went toward Hikaru and grabbed his tie.

"You know that the king is going to be angry again." Hikaru spoke. Hearing the king, first thing in the morning gave him a headache.

"Oh." Was the only reply that Kaoru said, before finishing doing Hikaru's tie?

"How about we skip class today?" Hikaru smiled. The twins only went to class when they felt like going and it seems today was that kind of day.

"I like the sound of that." Kaoru smiled back.

Hikaru was going to get breakfast for Kaoru when he saw a card underneath the door. He picked it up and stared at it.

"It's one of Nekozawa-Senpai's fortunes." He thought. What does it say this time?" Hikaru turned the card and saw some writing.

"You will have a fateful meeting." Hikaru could actually hear Nekozawa-Senpai say the words from the cards.

"It's nothing important, is it?" Kaoru said.

"You're right." Hikaru said throwing the card into the trash can.

"Oh, do you remember that we are going to get a new roommate?" Hikaru said. He remembered when Kazuya had come in the other day saying it last minute. The student was coming in the middle of the year and there was no room for him so everybody played a game to see who will room with the new student.

"Yea, I know." Kaoru wasn't pleased with the idea. Hikaru was pretty upset to, since it was always them two.

* * *

Tsuna's large honey-colored eyes peered around the street, trying search for a certain school. He took out the map that his father had given him before leaving. The place wasn't supposed to be that far, from his house. Suddenly Tsuna saw some students who were wearing the same uniform as he was, he was sure if he followed them that they would lead him to the school.

"Luck is on my side." Tsuna made a fist shape and punched the air around him. He started following the students. He walked slowly since he didn't make them think he was so stalker following them.

Tsuna had arrived at the High school he would be attending, but then a thought crossed his mind. There was something else he had to do before going to school.

"Where's the boys dorm?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"Are you looking for the boy's dorm?" Tsuna turned around when he heard a voice that was clearing talking to him. Tsuna just stared at the person before him, the person in front of him didn't look like a student, he looked much older and he wasn't wearing a uniform. He didn't look like a teacher either. Tsuna kept on staring at the person, trying to think who this person could be.

"Sorry to suddenly approach you, but I'm actually Iwase Kazuya and I'm the landlord for the boys dorm." He smiled.

"You're the landlord." Tsuna asked surprised. The brunette was right that the person wasn't a student or teacher.

"I will be like your big brother." Kazuya smiled. Kazuya then took out a chart with names on them. I just need you sign your name since you have arrived."

Tsuna did as he was told, then he looked at the time, classes were going to start soon.

"Your things will be arriving later so until then." Kazuya said leaving the brunette alone. Tsuna quickly hurried inside. He didn't know why he in such a rush, he wasn't really interested in school anyway.

"I want to go somewhere quiet." Tsuna thought. He looked up at the roof, in his junior high he would always hang in the roof with his friends since school didn't interest him much.

* * *

Tsuna arrived in the roof. It was pretty big, just like the school was. Tsuna went to the edge and looked up at the sky. It was blue and looked pretty to the brunette.

"I wonder how long otousan will be gone for." He spoke without tearing his eyes away from the sky. Tsuna was so caught up in looking at the sky he didn't noticed that some twins had entered the rooftop.

"What are you looking at?" Hikaru asked when he saw his twin look at a certain brunette. A face he hadn't seen in the school yet. The boy looked short from Hikaru's view. For some reason Hikaru was also starting to stare at the brunette.

"The card said fateful meeting." Kaoru said remembering what was written in the card. The brunette still hadn't moved an inch; the twins liked looking at the boy.

"Are you the new student?" A loud voice interrupted the brunette but still his eyes didn't move away from the sky.

"Are you listening?"

The twins didn't like how the person who appeared was interrupting the brunette.

"Isn't he the soccer star?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"I'm talking to you." The soccer star started to get pissed that he was ready to punch the boy but then Kaoru stepped in and blocked the punch that was going to happen. Tsuna finished turned around and saw that Kaoru had saved him.

"You should pay attention to your surroundings." He smiled.

"I would like it if you don't bother this boy." Kaoru said with his eyes going sharp with a glare. The soccer star twitched at Kaoru's glare. Everybody thought that Hikaru was scary but when it's come to Kaoru, it's even worse and he's supposed to be the nice twin.

"I don't like you telling things that is mine." Kaoru said.

"When Kaoru sees something he wants, he got to have it." Hikaru thought. Remember when they were little and he fought another child to get a stuffed animal, in the end he got it.

"Should I beat you so much that, you can't feel a muscle?" Kaoru smirked.

"Kaoru, that's going to far." Hikaru tried to stop his twin. The soccer player ended up running away. Kaoru face returned to normal once the soccer player was gone and he turned to brunette.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Tsuna smiled. That smiled made Kaoru blush.

"He's in love." Hikaru thought.

"I'm Hitachi Kaoru and this is Hikaru, my brother." Kaoru introduced him and Hikaru. Hikaru didn't know why Kaoru introduced him as well; he could have done it himself.

"I'm Sawada Tsunyoshi but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna smiled. It's nice to meet you Kaoru and Hikaru. Tsuna glanced at the boys so he could tell them apart.

"Why are you up here?" Kaoru asked. Class should have started ages ago."

"I should ask you two the same thing." Tsuna stared. Suddenly the three started laughing with each other.

"School isn' fun for me." Tsuna said, being really honest.

"I know about that." Kaoru said. Hikaru begged me to cut class with him. Hikaru stared at his twin in shock; he couldn't believe the words that Kaoru had just said.

"I so did not." Hikaru thought. Tsuna doesn't know what Kaoru truly is like without his nice boy act?"

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked looking at Hikaru.

"It's nothing." Hikaru replied. Hikaru couldn't believe the stupid act his twin was giving the brunette. His nice boy act, Kaoru should just be honest with self and show him, his real face.

"You're the new student that transferred, right." Hikaru asked.

"Yes I am." Tsuna nodded his head.

"That means." Hikaru thought.

"That's means, we will be rooming together." Kaoru's smile lit up when he heard the news.

* * *

Later when school was finished for those who actually went. The three were still in the rooftop talking about themselves. For some reason the three felt like they had met somewhere before.

"Let's go to the dorm." Kaoru said getting up. Hikaru and Tsuna followed suit.

"I have to go home first and get something." Tsuna said.

"Home." Both said in union. They didn't understand what the boy ment.

"I don't live far from the dorm." Tsuna said. Tsuna explained to the twins that he lived with his father but his father had to go overseas for work and told him to move to the dorm.

* * *

Tsuna was now at his home. He felt embarrassed for the thing he wanted to get. He ran toward his room and on his bed was a white rabbit with two buttons on his right ears. He hugged the rabbit the moment he saw it.

"I'm sorry I forget you." Tsuna said. The rabbit was a gift from somebody special. I promise that I would treasure you always."

When Tsuna arrived at the dorm Kaoru and Hikaru were helping bring Tsuna's things inside their room. They placed Tsuna's stuff in the extra room.

The High school that Tsuna transferred in is a rich school, which is pretty hard to get in. The Boys and Girls dorm aren't ordinary dorms, they have a room in another room, plus a kitchen and bathroom. Anything a normal home would have.

"This is the school dorm." Tsuna thought in shock. He was so shock that he felt down on his kneel, looking at his room.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked. Haven't you ever seen a normal dorm before?"

"This is far from normal." Tsuna replied.

"Are you a commoner?" The twins said in union, finally understanding the situation.

"You could say that." Tsuna said.

"You're like Haruhi." Both said in union. Haruhi was the girl they worked with in their host club, she dressed as a boy but is a girl.

"Haruhi." Tsuna repeated the name. When Tsuna heard the name he thought how the name was similar one of his friend's name. Haru and Kyoko were attending the same school but he hasn't seen them since he skipped.

"By the way." Kaoru started. What was the thing you wanted to get?" Tsuna's face turned pink when he was asked. He didn't want to tell them since it was embarrassing for a boy to have a stuffed rabbit. Kaoru and Hikaru noticed the blush on the brunette's face.

"It must be something embarrassing." Both had a mischievous look on their face, they really wanted to know what it was now.

"What is with that look?" Tsuna didn't like how the twins looked at him.

"Why don't you show us?" Kaoru said.

"No way!" Tsuna yelled as he ran toward his room to look for the blue rabbit. Tsuna then realize his bag was nowhere in the room. Tsuna then realize it was outside. Tsuna ran back outside hoping the bag was safe but his hope was crushed when he saw Kaoru was holding the rabbit.

"It's kind of you." Kaoru smiled tossing the rabbit toward Tsuna. The brunette caught it with ease. We won't make fun of you."

"Thank you, Kaoru." Tsuna said hugging the rabbit. The rabbit always made the brunette feel safe. It was special but he couldn't remember who was the special person who gave it to him was.

"What?" Both said in union. Tsuna looked up confused by their reply.

"You can tell us apart" Kaoru said.

"Yes, you guys aren't that alike." Tsuna smiled.

"This feels familiar." Kaoru thought. He was sure there was somebody else who said the same to them but he couldn't remember who and where it was. Hikaru realize what his twin was thinking and thought the same thing.

* * *

_**How was the first chapter?**_


	2. I hate cross dresser

**Title : Within My Heart  
**

**Main Pairing : Tsuna x Kaoru  
**

**This is my crossover yaoi story.**

* * *

**INSANEWORLD21**

**Thanks for the review :}**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I hate Cross dresser  
**

* * *

Tsuna started his first day of class. He managed to make friends fast since he was such a friendly person. Lucky for him that both his friends were in the same class as him, so he felt better with them there.

"Tsuna, where were you yesterday?" Haru asked with an angry look on her face.

"I also like to know as well." Kyoko said with a smile on her. Unlike Haru Kyoko was a gentler than Haru.

"Sorry, I felt tired so I stayed in the dorm." Tsuna lied looking elsewhere without making eye contact with the two.

"Is that so?" Haru asked not convinced by her friend.

"I made some lunch for you." Kyoko said handing the lunch to the brunette. Ever since junior high Kyoko had made lunch for the brunette since his father was always busy away for his job overseas. He also often goes their house to since their parents are really close.

"It's good." Tsuna said after taking a bit of his food. Just like how you make it." The comment made the orange-haired blush. She was happy to get a comment from Tsuna.

"Thank you." Kyoko replied. The three have known each other since they were kids, so they are really close.

"Did you know there is a host club in this school?" Haru said. Kyoko and I went there a couple of times since our friends went there."

"Is a host club where a bunch of guys entertain girls?" Tsuna asked with an uncaring voice. He thought having a host was stupid, even for this school.

"Your right but the guys are all handsome." Kyoko said. She had a blush on her face since she said they were handsome.

"Kyoko, don't act like a little girl." Haru scolded her cousin for being so weak, even when speaking about things she thought was true.

"There's this cute guy that's very short for a guy." Haru said. He's the same height as us yet he's a host."

"Do you want to go see him?" Kyoko said. He's our friend from another class and he's commoner like us."

"I wouldn't call Tsuna commoner." Haru said with a small chuckle. Since his dad is pretty famous.

So the three walked down the hall. Tsuna didn't care about meeting their host friend but he had nothing better to do after they had finished eating his lunch so he tagged along the two. Suddenly somebody bump into the brunette.

"I'm sorry." The student apologized. Tsuna saw the student had dropped his books on the floor so he helped picked it up.

"Haruhi, how long are you going to take?" Tsuna recognized that voice and turned to look up and saw his roommates behind the student called Haruhi.

"Kaoru and Hikaru." Tsuna said. The two also looked surprised when they saw the brunette.

"You know each other." Haruhi said looking back at the twins and at Tsuna.

"He's our roommate." Hikaru said.

Tsuna handed the books that Haruhi had dropped. The other brunette took it in his arms.

"Thank you." Haruhi said as he got up. Tsuna stood up as well and stared at the student called Haruhi. He had a feeling by looking at the student that she was strange.

"I didn't think I was going to see a cross dresser in this school." The words shocked the twins and Haruhi. Haruhi was sure an arrow stabbed through her heart.

"What are you saying?" Haru asked confusing her and Kyoko with his words.

"Are you two blind that's a girl?" Tsuna said looking straight as the brunette before him. She was no way a boy, her height and her face was definably a girl. She might have flat chest to fool everybody but she's still a girl." Tsuna looked at the twins and saw a panic look on their faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" Tsuna asked. No words come out of the twin's mouth since they were really shock by his words.

"Is this the same kid from yesterday?" Kaoru thought. Hikaru knew what his twin was thinking since he was thinking the same thing.

"Well I'll see you at the dorm later." Tsuna said walking away from them. Haru and Kyoko were left there with the three.

"I'm really sorry about him." Haru and Kyoko both bowed to Haruhi.

"He actually hates cross dressers." Kyoko said in a low voice but her voice could be heard.

"I wonder, why he said you're a cross dresser." Haru asked confused. Of course you're a boy."

The two then ran to catch up to the brunette.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Hikaru asked. He could see how depressed their friend looked.

"We do have a problem now." Kaoru said.

* * *

The three headed toward the host club where the rest of their friends would be.

"You guys are late." Tamaki yelled with a small fan in his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyoya asked. You look like a zombie."

"About that?" Hikaru started. He explained the events that happened, just couple of minutes ago.

"That boy must have really hit you hard." Kyoya laughed. He was enjoying this a lot.

"This is now good that Haruhi's secret is out." Tamaki said in a panic.

"Well I don't think it completely out since the girls Tsuna was with didn't look like they believed him."

"What's with the first name?" Kyoya asked.

"He's our roommate so of course we will call somebody who we live with by first name." The twins said in union.

"I would like to meet this boy." Tamaki said closing his fan. I like for him to keep this secret so our little Haruhi can continue to work with us.

"I don't want Haruhi-chan to leave us." Honey cried holding onto his white bunny. Takeshi gave Honey a tissue to wipe the tears away.

"You will bring him here tomorrow." Tamaki pointed at the twins.

"Guess we have no choice." The twins said in union.

* * *

After class was finished the twins headed back to their dorm. When they entered their room and amazing smell filled the air.

"What's that smell?" Kaoru asked. The twins looked at each other and then walked toward the kitchen where the smell was coming from.

"Tsuna." Kaoru spoke when he spotted the boy was cooking something.

"Ah, you two are back." Tsuna said. I was making something to eat so wait while I finish."

After Tsuna was done cooking he placed three plates on the dining room table. He then poured the chili chicken with rice on each plate.

"What is this?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru sat down. It looked different from anything they had seen before.

"It's called chili chicken and my father always travels so he brings me back some good recipe."

The two took a bite and their face was filled with happiness. It was nothing they had ever had before.

"It's a bit spicy but it's good." Kaoru said.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Hikaru said. You didn't look like the type to cook."

"I learned to cook before my mom drifted to heaven." Tsuna smiled taking a bite as well.

When Tsuna said drifted to heaven, they understand what the brunette met.

"What does your dad do?" Kaoru said changing the subject. Our dad works at a software company."

"And our mother owns her own high-end fashion company." Hikaru added.

"That's amazing." Tsuna said. The brunette then thought about his own parents. When his mother was still alive she was a cook. "My father isn't that amazing but he supports me." Tsuna smiled, he wanted to see his father but knew he was busy.

"So what does he do?" Kaoru repeated.

"He's a mystery novelist, he writes about detectives." Tsuna said.

"Well when he's being the detective sometimes." Tsuna thought. He remember because of some novel he wrote a real detective asked for his help and Tsuna had tagged along with him on his first job as a detective.

"A novelist." Kaoru said. That's pretty cool."

"By the way." Hikaru said changing the subject. We are host at a host club at our school."

"Oh, the one Haru and Kyoko were talking about."

"Our boss would like to talk to you." Hikaru said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked. Why would their boss want to meet somebody he doesn't know?

"It's because you found out Haruhi's secret."

"Oh you mean the cross dresser." Tsuna said without caring how bunt he was. The twins realize the brunette's addict changed like before. "Was her cross dressing supposed to be secret?"

"It was." The twins said in union.

"I thought she liked cross dressing." Tsuna said with a smirk on his face.

"Is this the same person?" The twins thought.

"Is the cross dresser going to be there as well?" Tsuna asked.

"Well he is part of the host club so he will be there." Hikaru said.

"You're referring that girl as a he." Tsuna said. She's a girl no matter what." Tsuna finished his meal and got up." I'll tell you something." Tsuna's eyes became really serious. I hate cross dresser!" Tsuna then walked toward the kitchen and started washing his plate.

"He seems to really hate them." Kaoru said. The tone in Tsuna's voice was not hard to miss how much he hated them.

"Maybe there is a reason he hates them." Hikaru thought. At least we know how he really feels."

* * *

Later that evening Tsuna was back to his normal self.

"You seem different again." Kaoru said.

"I'm only change when I see or hear the word cross dresser." Tsuna said with a smile. The brunette's smile was nice but the reason why he was smiling kind of creeped the auburn out.

"Why hate cross dresser when you look like a girl yourself?" Hikaru said. He didn't realize it was not good to make fun of the brunette. Tsuna turned too Hikaru with a smile that could kill you. The next time Hikaru knew was he was tossed across the room.

"What were you saying?" Tsuna smiled.

"He's scary when he's angry." Kaoru thought. Remind me to not get into his bad side.

"By the way." Tsuna said looking at the twins. I don't like being called I look like a girl and that I'm short for a boy my age." Tsuna then smiled one last time to the boys and went to his room.

"Hikaru are you okay?" Kaoru walked toward his twin who was in pain from Tsuna's kick.

"I'll live." Hikaru said weakly. To think this boy was the same on that roof that day."

"Yea, the same boy who holds onto the stuffed bunny." Kaoru added. And he sure knows how to kick someone." Kaoru laughed.

"That's not funny." Hikaru touched where the brunette had kicked him. No wonder the boy didn't care when he ignored the soccer student that day at the roof."

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter**


End file.
